


По-другому

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь всё точно будет по-другому.</p><p>песня-вдохновение Emili.N – Darkness (Original mix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	По-другому

Сакура, не шевелясь, сидит в коридоре на крайне неудобном стуле. Она кусает губы, мнёт дрожащими пальцами перчатки и вся старается обратиться в слух, но по ту сторону стен безмолвие. Вернее, там печать, которая не позволяет даже нарочно подслушать, поэтому Сакура считает вдохи и выдохи, чтобы не сорваться и не удариться грудью в запертую наглухо дверь. Она едва удерживается, чтобы не завыть, колотя кулаками беспощадную преграду и умоляя пустить её. Пустить её к нему.  
Мимо временами пробегают взмыленные ассистенты и шиноби. Пару раз в поле зрения появляется грозная Тсунаде, которая выбегает из злополучного зала заседаний разъярённой фурией и зычно призывает к себе бледную от недосыпа и усталости Шизуне, требуя чернила и бумагу. Она исчезает за дверью, не удостоив умоляюще смотрящую на неё Сакуру даже взглядом. Однако Сакура не спешит обижаться, потому что всё прекрасно понимает. Тсунаде не хочет давать ей лишние надежды, а если хотя бы на миллиметр повернуть голову в сторону нервно моргающей ученицы, жалости будет не избежать. Тсунаде – Хокаге. Ей нельзя проявлять такие чувства, особенно когда в зале находится опасный преступник, которого надо осудить, несмотря на то, что это может смертельно ранить Сакуру. Это может её даже убить.  
Сакура вздыхает и вновь возвращается к созерцанию небольшой щербинки в полу. Ей одиноко, больно и страшно. А ещё ей почти жизненно необходимо знать, о чём они там, за стеной, говорят. Заседание длится уже третий день, и за это время ей ни разу не разрешили увидеться ни с Саске, ни с Наруто, поэтому неизвестность жжёт, выедает нутро кислотой. Сакура физически ощущает образовавшуюся в животе дыру, поэтому неосознанно сжимается в комок, словно это может уменьшить неприятное сосущее чувство. Она хочет находиться в зале, слышать всё и видеть, а ещё – помогать, подставлять плечо, закрывать спину и лаяться со старейшинами, чем бы ей это ни грозило. Ведь Саске не виноват – они просто обязаны это понимать!  
Сакура прикусывает покрытые незаживающими болячками губы и зажмуривается. Она хочет быть рядом с ним, чтобы защитить, но боится. И не столько неодобрения Тсунаде или гнева старейшин, сколько того, что Саске снова отвергнет её привязанность. Отмахнётся, как от назойливой мухи, и опять останется наедине со своими проблемами. Это ударит по ней сильнее, чем любая техника, поэтому Сакура усилием воли сдерживает свой порыв. Пока никто не просит её помощи, навязываться не стоит – это она выучила назубок.  
«Наруто, помоги ему, – мысленно шепчет она, подхватывая пальцами скатывающиеся по щекам слёзы, – пожалуйста, сделай всё, что в твоих силах!»  
– Лобастая. – Сакура даже не вздрагивает, слыша голос Ино. Она поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с тусклыми голубыми глазами, в которых с трудом можно угадать былой задорный блеск. – Хочешь, я применю сенсорную технику?  
Внутри всё замирает от этого предложения, потому что Ино действительно сможет пробиться сквозь защиту безмолвного барьера и аккуратно подслушать разговоры в зале заседаний, но Сакура, посомневавшись, отметает эту идею. Ведь если Ино засекут за этим занятием, она до пенсии будет доказывать, что не верблюд, а превращать её из героя войны в бытового шпиона в угоду своему горю она не хочет. Свинка и так который день ходит серая от свалившихся на её голову неприятностей: начиная от мамы, которая никак не может пережить гибель Иноичи, и заканчивая собственным покалеченным страшными битвами сознанием. Ино никогда не говорит об этом, но ей снятся кошмары – Сакура знает это. Как знает и то, что всё происходящее само по себе напоминает пресловутый кошмар. Слишком страшные события творятся вокруг. И одно из них вершится именно сейчас. В зале заседаний, до которого не достучаться и не докричаться.  
– Не надо. – Сакура качает головой и поднимается со стула. Спину сводит из-за долгого неудобного сидения, а ноги подкашиваются, но её это мало заботит. Она распрямляется и бледно улыбается, глядя в сосредоточенное лицо Ино. – Давай лучше прогуляемся.  
Та устало вздыхает, понимая, что эта бравада – всего лишь ширма. Однако спорить или противиться она не станет. Теперь не станет. Слишком велика собственная усталость, чтобы пытаться разгрести тараканов в чужой голове.   
Ино кивает и поворачивается в сторону выхода, а Сакура несколько секунд медлит, въедаясь взглядом в её поникшие размякшие плечи. От горделивой останки не остаётся и следа, но Сакура очень надеется, что когда-нибудь и Ино, и окружающие снова посмотрят в небо прояснившимся взглядом.  
«Война по всем ударила, – думает она, шагая, наконец, следом, – никто не ушёл невредимым».  
  
Саске приходит к ней сам.   
Когда на город опускаются густые душные сумерки, окрашивая небо в размытые оранжево-красные тона, Сакура поднимает взгляд к окну, чтобы как следует разглядеть сочный закат, и замирает, словно громом поражённая. На подоконнике, свесив ноги на улицу, сидит Саске. Его спина сгорблена, плечи опущены, и Сакура снова кусает покрытые сухой корочкой болячек губы, из-за чего они опять начинают кровоточить. Но боль не отрезвляет её. Скорее, наоборот.   
Сакура неслышно выдыхает, подходит к подоконнику и, повернувшись, аккуратно опирается на него, из-за чего её лопатки едва касаются спины Саске. Её прошивает насквозь его молчанием, потому что в нём концентрируется почти критическое количество невысказанных эмоций, но не яростных и мстительных, как раньше, а больше усталых и немного обречённых.  
Сакура поворачивает голову, сглатывая ком в горле, и не может даже рта раскрыть. Ей так много хочется ему сказать, но слова застревают, превращаясь в растущее под рёбрами сожаление.  
«Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоей семьёй».  
«Мне жаль, что ты лишился всего».  
«Мне жаль, что я не могу тебе помочь».  
«Мне жаль, Саске-кун».  
«Мне так жаль…»  
Слёзы накатывают удушающей жаркой волной, но Сакура усилием воли прогоняет их, решив, что теперь она точно не имеет права плакать. Ведь она должна не только казаться, но и быть сильной. Иначе всё напрасно. Иначе она просто не заслуживает того, чтобы находиться рядом…  
– Мне жаль, – тихо говорит Саске и выдыхает так протяжно, что у Сакуры замирает всё внутри. Затем он расслабляется и аккуратно прислоняется спиной к её спине, разрушая последнюю видимость отчуждения. И в этом жесте столько информации, столько смысла и затаённых ощущений, что по затылку бьёт тупой болью осознания.   
Он здесь.  
Саске здесь.  
Так близко…  
Сакура зажимает рот рукой и зажмуривается. Глаза обжигает подкатившими слезами, но она не хочет так легко сдаваться, поэтому изо всех сил терпит, боясь, что если что-то скажет – позорно разревётся. Как девчонка… как слабачка. Как всегда, когда дело касается Учиха Саске.  
Саске наверняка чувствует, как Сакура дрожит, а острые лопатки напряжённо впиваются в его спину, но не показывает вида, что ему это причиняет какие-либо неудобства. Он молчит ровно столько, чтобы она успела взять себя в руки, а затем ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тихо шипит, неуклюже зацепившись культей за оконную раму. Ему непривычно без руки, и Сакура запоздало думает, что эта потеря сродни той, которую она испытала, когда он уходил к Орочимару.  
«Мне жаль, Саске-кун, мне так жаль!»  
Губы кривятся в попытках выдавить хоть слово, но в груди до сих пор булькают глухие рыдания, поэтому Сакура лишь судорожно дышит, моргая так быстро, как только может. Ей наивно кажется, что это может помешать слезам пролиться, окрашивая неожиданную встречу в цвет горечи.  
– Утром я покидаю деревню, – говорит Саске после некоторого молчания.   
Сакура задерживает дыхание и круглыми глазами впивается в небольшие круглые часы на стене. Время – половина второго ночи. На улице уже царит непроглядная темень, нарушаемая лишь редкими огнями в окнах соседних домов: кто-то просто не спит, кто-то оплакивает. А Сакура пытается быть полезной хотя бы сейчас, когда столь долгожданный человек пришёл к ней сам. Она честно старается, но у неё опять ничего не выходит. Она по-прежнему слишком много чувствует к нему, чтобы уместить это в слова.  
– Это не изгнание, – запоздало уточняет Саске, и Сакура едва не оседает на пол от облегчения. – Я решил, что мне нужно время, чтобы смириться… со всем.  
«Ты же придёшь со мной попрощаться?» – слышит Сакура между строк и не может сдержать улыбки.   
– Саске-кун… – зовёт она, решившись, наконец, и замолкает, когда спину обдаёт холодом. Она резко поворачивается, но Саске уже нет: ни на подоконнике, ни на улице. Он испаряется в ночи так быстро, словно сам соткан из тьмы и тусклого лунного света, но в этот раз Сакуру не пугает его поведение. Она знает, что с этого дня начнётся новая история. И для Саске, и для Наруто, и для неё. Теперь всё точно будет по-другому.


End file.
